Lost Memory
by ShinobuFan175
Summary: Sercet remembers something from her past.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Young Justice.

**Notes**: I'm dedicating this story to all Young Justice fans who are sad that this comic will be cancel. Just remember that Young Justice will live forever.

**Lost Memory**

I float over Superboy and Wonder Girl as they help Robin put some of his stuff in his room. 'Robin's back! Robin's back!' I think to myself over and over again. I want to be happy that he's back, but still feel betrayed by him. I wish he never left us. I wish he never left me. Never left me for that purple...thing! He says that he needed a break from the group, but I know better then that. He wanted to get his bat-thing on with little miss purple hero Barbie! I go in my room and lay on my bed.

"I wish I was human," I say out load, not caring if anyone hears me. "I really wish I was. Then I have a chance for Robin's love. But all I can remember of my life is tragedy. My real mom is dead, my brother killed me and my dad is in jail for killing him." I look out the window and see a ray of light coming down on part of my bed and part of the floor. "I wonder what was the last good day I had when I was alive?" Overwhelmed with my thoughts, I closes my eyes and fall asleep. When I wake up however, I'm not laying on my bed. I'm sitting in a desk. Once my vision comes too, I look at my arm and can't believe what I'm seeing! My arm is flesh. Totally flesh! I want to jump for join and tell everyone I'm human again. But as I look around, there is this woman in a yellow dress looking at me, holding a rather large book. There are also kids staring at me. I don't why they're doing that. I'm I a ghostly-human or something?

"I'm glad you finally woke up from your Dream Land, Greta," the lady says. "Now that you're awake, do you think you can answer the question or should you I give you detention for sleeping in my class again?"

Sleeping? Who is this woman? And why does she look similar? I look past the kids in the room and check out the wall. There is a map of the Untied States next to the door, a globe on her desk and a map of Asia on the wall. Wait a minute. It can't be?! I can't be in Mrs. Ingersoll's history class? If I am, then I already been in this situation and the answer should be...

"Not surprised," Mrs. Ingersoll says. She turns around and heads for her desk. I know what happens next. She writes me up and I have detention after school. I was support to do something after school, but when I got detention, I totally forgot what it was and it was very important to me. Not wanting history to repeat itself, I stand up before she takes another step and yell out the answer.

"Manila!"

She slowly turns around and stares at me. "What did you say?"

"Manila. The answer is Manila. Unless the capital of the Philippines is something else."

She puts her hands on her hips in disbelieve. "You're correct," she sigh. "I guess you were paying attention." At that moment the bell rings and we all leave. It's lunch time and I wander around the halls a bit. I pass by the office and wonder what is today's date. It seemed weird that I actually remember that situation in Mrs. Ingersoll's class. But why am I here? Is it because of my wish of wanted to remember my last good day?' I enter the office and look for a calendar. When I find one, I check the date that isn't crossed off.

"November 15. Now why...Oh my gosh!" Bewilder, I cover my mouth, recognizing that date. "It's the day before I die." I walk out of the office, wondering what good of a day I'm support to have? I know that if I didn't get the answer right, I would be going to detention after school. I stop dead in my track as I realize something. I never did go to detention after school. So what did I do? Over the quietness of the halls, someone is yelling my name. I turn around to see two similar faces that I haven't seen since I died.

"Hi Greta. Long time, no see, huh?"

"Long time, no see? You haven't seen me since second period, Misty!" I say as we hug each other. Misty Minor has been my best friend way before I ever met Billy. She has been with my through thick and thin. "So, what's up?"

"You are still meet us at ice cream parlor?" Masayo asked. Masayo Nishihira is a foreign exchange student from Japan and she is staying with Misty. Her English isn't good, but it's always improving each day. She started at the beginning of the school year and has second period math with Misty and I, along with third period P.E. with just me. We are all great friends. So maybe that's why I skipped detention. I was too embarrass to tell them, so I detach it to be with them.

"Wouldn't miss it in the world." We all walked to out usually spot, the bench behind room 214. Rarely anyone goes there, so we all have a quiet place to chat about school, stuff we read in magazines and boys. Most of the conversation today was about how cute Superboy is. I forgot that both of them have a crush on him. Won't they be surprised that I'm actually friends with him.

The bell rings, so we bid farewell to each other and head for our classes. My fifth period class, French, went by way to quickly. Then again, I was always great in that class and get pretty bored in there sometimes. My sixth and last class, choir, was kind of sad. Mr. Atkins told us that there would be try-outs for a solo part in one of our songs. I remember I was so delighted to hear that because I knew I would be sure to get that solo part, but since I was going to die tomorrow, I wouldn't even get a shot at it. I wondered who got the solo part as classed ended. I headed out to the ice cream parlor when a boy with black hair and a purple letter jacket passes me.

"He's pretty cute," I say to myself. I know I was support to meet my friends at the parlor, but they usually take their time getting anywhere, so I decided to follow mystery boy, making sure I keep my distance from him. We don't walk for very long as he stops in front of a group of girls at the front of the school. He ask something to them, but I'm not able to hear. One of the girls, wearing an orange Levi's jacket, pulls him aside from her group and has a little talk. I wonder if they're dating? Without hesitating, I decided to walk near them enough to hear their conversation. As I get closer to them, I'm able to hear what they're saying.

"Yuh-Yeah?" the boy says. 'Maybe they're planning a date or something?' I wonder as I can hear both of them clearer thought the nosy kids around us.

"I think we're too young to be this serious," the girl says. "We're really only kids. How do we know that what we feel is real?"

"I...I guess your right."

"I was hoping you'd be mature about this." The girl gets closer to him and it looks like she's going to kiss him. I turn away, not wanting to see that and head straight for the ice cream parlor. The whole time walking, I wonder what was that about. It seems that they broke up, which is good that I may had a chance with that guy if I wasn't die, but were they going to kiss?

I enter the ice cream parlor and order my usually two scoop cookies and cream sundae with whipped cream and a cherry on top. I sit down and take my first bit when Misty and Masayo come in. They turn to me and giggle as they both head to the counter. I decided to wait for them before I take another bite. A few minutes later, they both come towards me, holding a shake in hand. They sit down, opposite me and take a sip of their shake. Usually, we would continue our conversation from last time, but when ever they looked at me, they would sip their shake and giggle. This continued for about five minute before I got really annoyed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, taking another bite of my sundae. They look at each other for a second before Misty puts down her shake.

"Who was the cute boy you were spying on when we saw you at the front of the school?"

I almost choked on my sundae when she asked me that. "What?! I...I wasn't spying on..."

"But we saw you drooling over boy with letter jacket when he passed you by," Masayo say.

"You saw me in the hall?"

"Yeah! We were about to grab you when you noticed him with your puppy-dog eyes," Misty says with a cheerful smile. "You look so in love with him that we followed you. We know you where listening in his conversation to that girl of his."

I blushed immediately as I tired to explain myself. "OK. You caught me. He's cute. So what? They were planning a date or something."

"Not true," she says. "After you left, we asked one of her friends what was going on with those two. She told us that they has a mutual break up." Misty get up and comes towards me, elbowing me gently on my arm. "Now you have a shot with your lover boy!"

I couldn't believe what she just told me. Guess I misunderstood their conversation. "You got to be kidding me. He just broke up with her."

"Nonsense. He looked heartbroken and lonely when she left. You sure go after him now before someone else does. I seen him around school in the lunch room all the time. I think his name is...Jim Dark."

"That not name, Misty," Masayo says as she finishes her shake. "I have him in fourth period English class. I really don't know him, but I know that it's not his name cause there is no one name 'Jim' or 'Dark'. I could ask him to hang out with us on Monday and well... have you two make out in the..."

"Don't you dare say anything nasty like that Masayo!" I yells as I jump across the table and tickle her. "Why do you have such a dirty mind?"

"No. Stop!" she says as we wrestle with each other.

We calm ourselves down and finish our desserts. We leave and take the number 26 bus to the video store. We didn't do much but look around. They teased me when they asked if I would dress like this girl on the cover to impress that boy and handed me a Playboy DVD. Last time, I slapped them around and told them how preverted their minds were, but I remember that this was the last time I would be with them. So I decided against it and told them that I'd look sexy being fat and ugly then either of them in that. After the video store, we all bid farewell as they took the number 28 bus home. I was about to board my bus home, but just before I got on, I notice the boy again, carrying a gym bag.

"What the?" I say to myself as I stare at him. "This didn't happened last time." Wanting to know where he was going, I follow him. I know my dad will freak that his little girl stayed out past her curfew, but I want him to meet me before my demises. We walk for about three blocks before he ducks into an abandon warehouse. I thought that it was strange for someone to do that. Maybe this guy is either homeless or a drug dealer. Either way, I want to know who he is.

I noticed a ladder on the wall, so I climb up and enter thought the window. I walked on the wooden ledge where I try and find him from up above. It takes me about ten minutes before I spot him in some light. No one is around him, so I guess that he isn't a drug dealer. He unzips his bag and take out some clothes. He puts them on top of his bag and takes off his shirt.

"WOW!" I whisper. "He's really buff. I really wish I could yell at him right now and tell him how hot he is." He puts his shirt in the opening of the bag and takes his pants off.

"So, he's a boxer guy," as I stare at his baseball boxer's. He takes off his shoes and slips into some green tights. I don't understand why he's dressing in this kind of place until he picks up his shirt.

"I can't wait to see Steph later. This will be our first date. I wonder where I should bring her?" he says as I gasps in horror.

"I recognize that shirt," I whisper to myself as I see the yellow 'R' on the left side of his red shirt.

"Robin!" I didn't know I yelled it out until he turned around and was staring at me. In fear, I tried to run, but I slipped and fall off the ledge. If I was back in my mist form, I could easily fly, but I'm not. I closes my eyes for a second, fearing the impact of the fall. But when I open them, I'm back in my bed.

"Huh?" I looks around the room and look at my hands. "I guess it was just a dream." I float out of bed and head downstairs to go outside. I must have accidentally turned solid for a second because someone bumps into me and we both fall to the ground. As I pick myself up, I see Robin on the floor as some of his stuff is on the ground. 

"I'm sorry Robin," I tell him. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's all right Secret," he says, picking himself up from the ground. "Can you help me put all my stuff in the box?"

"Sure." We picks up a lot of papers and put it in his box. Ray, Kon, Slo-Bo and Wonder Girl also help. Just as we get the last of Robin's stuff, I pick up a picture of this black hair girl. I was bewilder to see her face. She looks exactly like the girl that was wearing the orange Levi's jacket in my dream.

"Robin," I say. "I hate to pry in your business, but who is she?" I hand him the picture. He takes one looks at it and is shocked as the rest of the group looks over his shoulder.

"Hey Rob! She's cute," Wonder Girl says.

"Yeah. You think I have a chance with her?" Superboy asked.

"Since old Robby is dating that Spoiler chick, this must be his mistress," Ray says as they all laugh. Robin gives his creepy look at them, making everyone stop.

"This is a picture of my old girlfriend," he says. "I was wondering where I put this."

"Old girlfriend?" I asked. "What kind of super hero is she?"

"She's no super hero, Secret. She was my girlfriend in my normal life." Superboy grabs Robin by his shoulder.

"So, what's her name, Boy Wonder?"

"I'm not telling you. It's bad enough that you guys already know that I'm Tim Drake."

"Tim Drake?!" I yell out. No way! This can't be happened. I remember Misty saying the guy I had a crush on is named 'Jim Dark'. It's sounds similar. Was that really him?

"Actually," Ray says. "I didn't."

"Me either," I tell him.

"I think someone told me, but I didn't care to remember," Slo-Bo says. Robin covers his face in embarrassment.

"So, Tim," Wonder Girl says. "Does she know you identity?"

"No, she doesn't." This is too bizarre for me. First the dream, now this. Was that really real? Only one way to found out."

"Robin, has anyone caught you in costume?" I asked. It's the perfect question to know if what I dreamt was real or not. "Like...well...someone catching you changing into your costume?"

He looks very upset at me. "No! You know I'm more carefully then that!" Angry, he picks up his box and heads to his room. I float to my room and just think about the my vision as I sit on my bed. Maybe it was just a dream. But if it was a dream, how did that girl get there? I never seen her before. Just then, there is a knock on my door.

"Come in." The door opens and in walks Robin. He doesn't look angry at me anymore, but looks upset. He comes in and sits next to me.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Suzie."

"Greta."

"What?"

"Greta. That's my name."

"Oh. Anyway, sorry that I snapped at you. I didn't want the others knowing the truth."

"Truth?" I'm very confused now. What does he mean?

"To your question about if anyone caught me being in costume." He slides himself closer to me. "The truth is that I have been caught, only once those."

This really can't be happened. It's sound too disturbing for me. "Once?"

"Yeah. It happened after Ariana, the girl in the photo, broke up with me. That night, I was going out on a date with Spoiler."

"Wait," I say. "So this Ariana girl knew you were going out with Spoiler?"

"Uh...no. I was going to break it off with her because I really liked Spoiler, but she beat me to it. Something about being too grown-up for each other or something." He turns his head and looks at me. "Anyway, I was going out on a date with Spoiler. I wanted to get to her house early, so we could enjoy more time together. I go into an abandon warehouse and change in my Robin costume. Just as I put my shirt on, I hear my named call. I look up and see the girl staring at me. Well, she tried to run, but ledge that she was standing on broke and fell."

OH MY GOSH! It wasn't a dream. It was real! That vision I has was real. I'm so happy. But that's the part I left off at. Wonder if Robin can tell me more. "Anything after that?"

"Well, luckily I caught her. She faded during the fall, so I stay with her until she woke up about five minutes later. When she come to, I forgot to put my mask on. Stupid me. Well, she was a bit scare to see me as Robin. I asked her 'Why are you spying on me?" and she answered 'Well...we go to school together and I saw you passing me in the hallway this afternoon. I developed a crush on you that moment and followed you to the front of the school, where I saw you talking to this girl. I overheard you talking to her about you two breaking up. I wasn't sure if she kissed you or not, but I run away after that and I didn't see you again until I was at the bus stop on Grant Street. I decided to follow you again and this is what happened.' I couldn't believe that this happened. If Batman was there, I probably would have been killed or something."

He takes a deep breath before continuing on. "So then I asked if she knew who I was. She didn't and began to cry, saying 'Please don't take me to Batman and have him kill me! I promise to keep who you are a secret. All I wanted to know was who you are.' She continued to cry until I put my arm around her. Holding back she tears I asked 'You like me?' and she nodded."

I was so impressed that he remember so much of that day like it happened yesterday. He goes on and says "I asked her 'Did you hear me saying I have a date?' and she nodded, looking very depressed. 'If you can keep that promise about my identity, can you keep another?' I asked her and she just nodded. She must have been depressed when she heard me saying that I was going on a date."

I was, actually remember that moment. "So...what was the other promise you told her?"

"I told her nothing. Well, not right away. I kissed her first before..."

I was dumbfounded to hear that. He really...kissed me? "What? You got to be kidding me?"

"I'm not. I really kissed her. Afterwards, I told her 'If you can keep this a secret from my girlfriend, my name is Tim Drake.' Well, she agreed and I took her home in my car. After that, I went on a date with Spoiler." He gets up and starts heading for the door, but I yelled something at him, making him stops dead in his tracks.

"Robin," I say as I float to him. "Why did you kiss that girl?"

"Honestly, I..." He starts looking around the room, trying to avoid the question. "I actually really liked her. You know, I never did ask for her name, and I never did see her at school. There is not one day that goes by that I wonder what happened to her. Sometimes I wish we were going out." He walked towards the door and grabs the doorknob . "Secret, she still doesn't know about that. Do you think you can help me out and not tell anyone about this?"

I was kind of angry that he asked me to do that because I didn't want him with that purple bimbo. But he did help me remember something that happened to me while I was alive. And it's an added bonus that I was the girl that he cheated on while going out with her. "If I can't keep that promise, I don't deserve the name Secret."

"Thanks." Giving me a thumbs up. "I still got to unpack a few more things. I'll see later." He opens the door and is off to his business. I stay where I am, look at the place where Robin just stood.

"Thank you Tim. Thank you for loving me that day. I'll never forget it."

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


End file.
